


The Complexity of the Wayfarer

by EmmaLeeWrites



Series: Heathens [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Crew as Family, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Golden Boy!Gavin, M/M, Sickness, probably, vagabond!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLeeWrites/pseuds/EmmaLeeWrites
Summary: Gavin is the Golden Boy. Gavin is a member of the Fake AH Crew. Gavin has a secret. Companion to All the Shades of Gold. Written second, but encompasses the events of Shades.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Heathens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556107
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	1. The End

The day Gavin meets the Vagabond is the day he learns he’s dying. He pulls his motorcycle into the safehouse garage, feeling the rumble of the ike cut out abruptly as he turns the engine off. He tosses his helmet to the floor uncaringly. He doesn’t care.  _ He doesn’t care. _ He repeats the mantra in his mind as he enters the house, the kitchen, and freezes when he sees who is waiting.

Geoff, dressed in his best suit, and Jack, dressed in her typical shorts and hawaiian shirt. Michael leans against the counter, looking pissed. It’s normal for him, and Gavin thinks nothing of it at first- and then he sees the black skull mask and its occupant, sitting pretty at the table and  _ staring  _ at him.

The silent killer. Violent death. The wandering reaper in the night. The Vagabond, in the safehouse as if he belongs. If his body hadn’t already been numb, his brain already moving a mile a minute, he’d have gone cold with fear,

Geoff introduces them as if neither can recognise who the other is. The Vagabond will be joining the crew, Geoff says. A  _ valued member _ . Gavin shrugs in false indifference, he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care, he doesn’t. Care. And then he plasters a smile on his face, plated in gold, a shining dishonesty, and tells the Vagabond that he can try to keep up, but of course, nobody is at the level of the Kingpin’s Golden Boy.

He saunters to his room and shuts the door. It shuts with a thud, the hinges busted and the door far too heavy that it always slams no matter the pressure used on it. The good thing is that he can close it as hard as he wants now and nobody will ever realize.

Gavin throws his glasses to his bed and follows suit himself. He presses his face into his silk pillowcase, the most expensive thing he owns, and imagines a world where he actually thought it was important. A silk pillowcase. Gold, matching with the bedspread. He feels his head start to hurt, deeply, in the back of his head. The first time today. He’s impressed with his own resilience.

He’s dying. He has six months to live. He’s an important part of the crew. The  _ Vagabond  _ is part of the crew. So many things, all in one day, a swirling, smashing, tempest inside his brain.

His head hurts.

He presses his face deeper into his golden pillowcase.


	2. Fake

Gavin sits in the passenger seat. The Vagabond drives. He wishes he could be riding his motorcycle, but. Geoff is worried after last week. So the Vagabond has become his personal chauffeur, at the request of the Kingpin. Gavin can only imagine how the Vagabond feels about it. He’d joined the crew for the destruction, Gavin’s sure. Not babysitting. Not driving the Golden Boy around the city wherever and whenever he pleases because he passed out and Geoff overreacted. 

He glances out the window to see a motorcyclist driving beside them. Burning fury boils in his stomach as he watches the man, helmet off, doing what Gavin can’t. He scowls. Then an idea forms in his mind, a lightbulb, a golden sun- and he smiles. Maybe the Vagabond notices, maybe he doesn’t.

Gavin makes sure his glasses are going to stay on his face and pops the door open. The biker doesn’t notice, too engrossed in the wind blowing in his face as he drives. Smirking, Gavin shoves the door open with all this might. He watches gleefully at the destruction, watching in the mirrors as the biker slams into the ground, head cracking open. He revels in the blood, the quick second he sees it, before the man is crushed by the cars behind them that take little interest in the accident-on-purpose that Gavin caused. He laughs, a bit forced and a bit genuine, and grins large enough to match the skull mask in the seat beside him.

The Vagabond looks at him in the mirror, blue eyes in such stark contrast to the black mask he wears that it startles him for a moment. Gavin blinks, and then the Golden Boy is back, fixing a smile and laughing again. He dares the Vagabond to do better.

A minute later and their car slams into a motorcyclist from behind. The man flies over the hood, into the windshield that doesn’t crack, and behind. Gavin laughs again, this time entirely genuine, and stares at the smoking ruin of a bike as it skids to the side of the road. This time the Vagabond laughs with him, a deep, mesmerizing chuckle. The first sign of humanity that Gavin has seen from the other.

It isn’t until they return to the safehouse after hours of hunting motorcyclists that Gavin remembers why they’d gone out in the first place. His head pounds as he collapses in silk sheets, momentarily dizzy, and tries not to vomit. The world spins. Chaos, turmoil, the world twists and turns and undulates frenetically, a whirlwind of a million pigments.

It ends in red, red as he curls and vomits, and vomits again as the smell hits, the only clear sensation he has is a world of lawlessness.


	3. N' Stuff

Gavin sits on the couch upside-down, controller in hand as he plays Mario Kart with Michael and the Vagabond. Michael is winning, the mix of actual skill and regular intelligence. The Vagabond is in second to last, chuckling softly and so obviously embarrassed of his incompetence that Gavin had felt sympathetic. And so he sits wrong-way up and does worst of all.

He doesn’t mind, really. Not right now, having fun with his Boi and the mystery that is the merciless killer hiding under a skull mask. Not so merciless, really, when he sputters and messes up his words and can’t even finish the dumb Mario Kart race. Well,  _ he  _ can’t finish, and  _ Gavin  _ can’t finish because everything is the wrong way and he can’t remember what goes where.

Game time ends with an exasperated Michael walking off to his own room as both Gavin and the Vagabond fail to finish the race. They try a few minutes more, the Vagabond making it a few more inches through the race and Gavin only managing to go backwards. Feeling a rush of nausea, he sighs. The controller is dropped to the floor as he rights himself, almost falling into the Vagabond.

And then he watches. Not the tv, the impossible, eternal race, but the Vagabond himself. The way he’s tensed his entire body as if entering a fight, his dark hair in an impeccable ponytail, the skull mask practically glued to his facial structure. Lower, at his broad shoulders, arms  _ -biceps- _ covered in the black and blue leather of his jacket. Finally the Vagabond gives up, allowing his controller to join with Gavin’s on the messy floor, and he hears a sigh from under the mask.

Like a good teammate- a good friend?- Gavin heckles him.  _ Too slow, uncoordinated, the Vagabond’s only weakness.  _ And then he asks a thousand Million Dollars But questions: you win every game of Mario Kart but you can’t taste, or you can only talk to birds, everyone knows your name. The Vagabond heckles him back about his nose, his manner of speaking, and debates the right and wrong answers of Million Dollars But.

Eventually the Vagabond leaves, heading to his own home hidden somewhere in The City of Saints. Geoff and Jack are still gone, gone for the night doing business of who knows what that they didn’t trust their gaggle of idiots to do, and barely trusted leaving them alone, either. Michael hides in his own room, either asleep or jacking off, Gavin is sure.

Gavin stays on the couch. He’d tried to get up, when the Vagabond was still around, and he’d gotten so far as to sit up before the dizziness had struck. He’d laid down again, blinking stars, and joked he didn’t feel like going to his room yet after all. The Vagabond had believed him, or at least hadn’t disputed him. All it had taken was a simple phrase, accidental, genuine, new, to convince him. _ Lovely Ryan _ , he’d mumbled, still stunned by the knowledge of the name under the skull mask,  _ Lovely Ryan. _ A secret between the two of them, and only for them. Simple, funny, murderous, lovely  _ Ryan _ .


	4. Madness

The heist goes smoothly enough until a silent alarm is tripped. Of course, none of them know about it until the police show up, guns blazing, and suddenly the crew of five is split into three. Geoff vanishes with the sirens, Jack and Michael escape between bullets, and Gavin and the Vagabond are left together as they’re chased into an abandoned factory.

Their motorcycle is left as soon as they reach the place, and the Vagabond is tugging, pulling Gavin along as quickly as he can into the darkness of the dust-covered building. The police follow. Through filthy and shattered windows Gavin catches glimpses of flashing red and blue. Through thick air he hears heavy footsteps and attempted whispers.

They hide in an alcove amongst spiderwebs. His head  _ pounds _ , pulsating with every erratic heartbeat and smothered gasp. He closes his eyes, pressing the palms of his hands to them in desperate hope to relieve some of the pressure building inside. The blackness behind his eyelids spin.

And then suddenly the Vagabond is moving away, leaving him, and the sound of police radio and heavy steps approach. Gavin blinks his eyes open and sees the Vagabond, in all his glory, in the shadows, defiant, in the center of the room. On the other side officers file in, pointing their guns and  _ yet _ . Waiting.

The Vagabond laughs. Not Ryan’s laugh. Deeper, malicious, gravelly. The sound of a madman. The world is hazy, melting, spiraling, as Gavin hides in his alcove. But he sees the bloodbath the Vagabond causes, the death, insanity, chaos, and the way he revels in it all.

He loses consciousness.


	5. Star

Jeremy joins the Fake AH Crew three years after it forms. Two years after the Vagabond does, two years after Gavin is told he has six months. It must be fate, Gavin decides, that he’s lived as long as he has with how sick he is. That he’s hidden it as well as he has. That he’s had the chance to meet Jeremy and welcome him to the crew.

He grins as Jeremy stares, starstruck, awestruck, fearfully, at the Vagabond. Not really the Vagabond, because Ryan is only the Vagabond in the field. Gavin has come to realize that. But Jeremy only sees the skull mask and taller figure, and assumes.

He’s less fascinated by Michael, Mogar, the explosions expert of the Fakes; and of Jack, the getaway driver. He gets on immediately with Lindsay, resident wildcard, and Gavin watches Geoff watch their introduction with haunted eyes. As for Gavin-

He smiles at Gavin, the Golden Boy, frontman and team hacker, almost starstruck, and then laughs at the paper parachute on his back and the golden sunglasses over his eyes. Gavin can’t blame him, realistically, because a paper parachute does nothing of course, and the entire point of the glasses are to deflect. Then again, he’s Gavin, and he takes revenge the simplest of ways.

And so then  _ Jeremy  _ is  _ Lil’ J _ .

...

...

It isn’t always in a mean way. Not even usually. And it catches on with the others, an affectionate nickname for their shortest teammate with  _ almost  _ the shortest temper. And he’s the youngest. It’s perfect really. Geoff and Jack are crew parents, Michael is his Boi, Ryan is Lovely, and Jeremy is Lil’ J.

Sometimes he wonders if Geoff and Jack had meant to make a family when they went looking for criminals.


	6. Innocent

Gavin stays in bed one morning. Then the afternoon. Then the next day, and the day after that. He says he’s come down with something, Influenza, Mono, anything to distract the crew from the truth. Michael accepts it the first day with a  _ ‘Feel better soon’ _ and Geoff offers to bring him to the doctors. Jeremy frowns, with little interest in catching sickness himself, and leaves him alone. Jack accepts it at first, and then frets later, when Gavin is dry heaving into a bucket by the side of his bed. Gavin smiles and tells him to get back to crew stuff. Without the Golden Boy Jack has to work  _ twice  _ as hard. Better let someone else take care of him. So Ryan does.

Ryan makes sure he drinks, eats. Gives him clean sheets and helps him to the bath, the toilet, whatever he asks. Gavin hates it, really, that Ryan has to see him so weak. But Ryan never judges, never  _ asks _ , and when Gavin tell him to bring him to the hospital, he does. He doesn’t ask about that, either, doesn’t pry.

Gavin doesn’t tell him about the cancer. He doesn’t tell him how it’s gotten worse, how it’s growing and spreading, how every day for the last three years he’s expected to drop dead. He wants to. He wants someone to know, someone to confide in. Yet over and over again he lies, and over and over again Ryan accepts it. Over and over, the crew accepts it.

Three months. Three months in the hospital. He doesn’t let the crew visit. Only Ryan, and only to exchange news. Lies, on Gavin’s part. But he gets better, better enough, and returns home to the crew and  _ lies _ . It was only a bad sickness, it shouldn’t come back, he’s fine, back to normal, ready to be the crew’s Golden Boy once again.

And he lies to himself that everything is fine, even as his back kills him and his head throbs and the nausea is ever-permanent.

Everything is fine.


	7. Love

Ryan confesses his love on the balcony. The crew off inside, with drinks and games and all the stupid that comes from the one braincell they share. But Ryan and Gavin remain under the stars and the city lights and the almost-invisible glow of the moon. And the blush, oh-so visible on Ryan’s unpainted face, is enough to catch Gavin’s attention.

So he asks why. Ryan answers, honest and self-conscious, so sweetly  _ pure  _ as he tells Gavin every reason he’s fallen in love with him. Lovely Ryan. And Gavin chooses, between selfish and selfless, truth and dishonesty, everything that tells him  _ yes  _ and everything that screams at him to leave Ryan out of that future.

He giggles, smiling, breathless, and offers to kiss the man.

Later they lay in Gavin’s bed, silk sheets in disarray beneath them, over them, reveling in the warmth of two bodies pressed together. Gavin lays on his back, content for the first time in a long while.


	8. Dumbass

The Golden Boy faces off against a rival gang. Behind him, the Vagabond waits, watching. Neither fear the possible outcomes, neither expect the worst, and both know that whatever happens, they have each other. Gavin never thought he’d have this, not when he was young and stupid and alone. Not when Geoff came to him with an idea and he helped it happen with Jack and Michael. Not when he learned that he had a long and painful road in front of him. Yet he does. He has a family, love, trust. He has  _ Ryan _ , and isn’t that something?

The deal goes right, the rival gang folds, agrees, follows. The Vagabond follows every order the Golden Boy gives him, every silent one he doesn’t have to. It works wonderfully every time. Every meeting. The ruse of a perfect crew, a terrifyingly powerful one. The one you don’t want to cross.

Then the Golden Boy and the Vagabond leave together. He doesn’t drop the act, staring out the window and then to the other as he spots his favorite pastime.  _ Please Vagabond, _ he purrs, not a question at all, and the Vagabond doesn’t bother to look before swerving into the next lane and the group of motorcyclists that drive in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the happiness because you all have a storm coming


	9. Caretaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting of this chapter is a bit weird, Im uploading from my phone which Ive never done before.  
> In any case, we've reached the beginning of the end. But never fear, the end is further away than you may think.

Ryan finds a bottle of pills sequestered away in Gavin’s nightstand one day. He sees it, and the next, and says nothing until Gavin comes home to collapse in bed only to see Ryan with wide eyes sitting so distressed on the golden sheets. Gavin tells him the truth, how can he  _ not _ , when Ryan has it clutched in his hands? Curled up with his head laid gently in Ryan’s lap as he finally tells him that none of this ever should have happened.

Ryan runs his fingers through Gavin’s hair, gentler than he’s ever touched him before. Gavin wishes he could hate it, the way Ryan touches him as if afraid he’ll fall apart. Yet.  _ Yet _ . With the aching in his bones, the pounding in his skull, the ever-present haziness in his mind, to finally have Ryan knowing is a breath of fresh air. For Ryan to hold him, sooth him, it almost feels as if he isn’t dying.

At some point he starts crying. Not racking sobs but soft tears streaming from his eyes. He doesn’t try to stop them. He doesn’t try to pretend anymore that nothing is wrong. Finally,  _ finally _ , someone knows. Finally he isn’t alone. And at one point the last person he would have expected to know, to know  _ first _ , is Ryan, but he almost feels relieved that it isn’t Michael or Geoff or anyone else.

They have to know, Ryan tells him, when he says that. They have to know. Gavin understands, God, he understands, but the thought is terrifying. Almost more than the thought of his imminent death. To tell his crew, his friends, his  _ family _ , that he’s dying, is the worst idea in the world. He can’t tell them. He can’t. Not after he’s waited so long- but yet again, Ryan soothes him. He won’t be alone. Ryan will help. They won’t be angry. They deserve to know. 

That, Gavin accepts.


	10. Team Player

Gavin tells the crew. He tells them everything, curled up on the couch with Ryan’s arm around his waist. All through tears and pain and enough confusion that the crew notices (finally notices). And he watches all of their reactions with as much clarity as he can muster because he  _ cannot  _ forget this.

Geoff goes quiet, the way he does when he’s upset about something. He listens to Gavin’s story with his hands limply folded in his lap and doesn’t say a word. But Gavin can see the sadness in his eyes, the darkness, and the way he leans into Jack just a little more than usual.

And Jack, quiet too, though she’s usually quieter than Geoff anyway. She doesn’t bother to hide her concern. She leans forward, and just a bit in Geoff’s direction, and is tense in a way that Gavin has never seen.

Jeremy looks upset, but not  _ sad _ , as if he’s more angry with the situation than worried. He fidgets, unable to sit still, sitting criss- cross and then unfolding his legs to place his feet on the floor, and then going through it all over again.

Michael is stony faced. Completely still. Unmoving, unspeaking, unblinking. The only hint of any emotion are the shadows that cover his eyes from the way his hair blocks the light.

Lindsay sits beside him, with the same reaction as Jeremy only she’s crying. Not violently; only unafraid to show her emotions in the form of tears. She hugs Michael, and Gavin knows it’s as much for Michael’s benefit as it is hers.

Trevor is downcast, barely looking at him, wringing his hands, running his fingers through his hair. He’s the first to say something, a simple question of  _ what they can all do to help. _ He doesn’t seem satisfied with Gavin’s answer of  _ nothing _ .

Alfredo stands by himself, and Gavin sees him shake his head more than once throughout his story. He agrees with Trevor that something must be done, and is likewise unsatisfied with the answer.

Matt listens to everything and hides behind his hair. But the way his body trembles assures anyone watching what is happening, and Gavin feels his heart ache.

Fiona sits on Jack’s other side. She’s known the crew for the shortest amount of time, the Golden Girl to Gavin’s Golden Boy, the little sister to Matt’s little brother, a perfect fit for a family of imperfect criminals. And she watches with a frown.

Ryan listens to everything again, and Gavin knows from glances here and there that he spends the entire time with closed eyes. But he’s there, he hasn’t run, and Gavin can only feel relieved that nobody else has, either.


	11. ☼︎⍓︎♋︎■︎

Gavin falls. One moment he’s standing, fine, in only a bit of pain, and the next everything’s gone all weird and he’s laying on the floor. His head hurts, though whether it’s because of the cancer or because of the fall he can’t bring himself to figure out. His chest hurts, too.

It actually takes him a moment to realize that someone is kneeling over him. His vision is still blurry, though it has gotten worse over the previous weeks that it wasn’t all that good in the first place. It’s the blue that gets him. Ryan, worried, cradling Gavin’s head ever so gently in his hands. Gavin smiles, bemused.

Why is Ryan so worried for him?

Did something happen?


	12. 💧︎♋︎♑︎♓︎⧫︎⧫︎♋︎❒︎♓︎◆︎⬧

Ryan spends a week floating around the penthouse, unable to concentrate on anything. Gavin fell, he’s in the h□︎spital,  _ things are getting worse _ . He doesn’t know what to do and he  _ hates  _ it. Geoff won’t let him do anything for the crew, saying he’s too distracted. Jeremy tries his best, to no avail.

Video games prove to be more frustrating than distracting. Board games end up destroyed. Joyriding through the city ends in more bloodshed than any of their heists have. And so, he stalks around the living room practically  _ shaking  _ with worry.

He’d stayed with Gavin for two days before the hospital insisted he leave. They said they’d give him a call if anything changes, good or bad. ☟︎e hasn’t heard a thing.

God, he’s worried.

He’s still stuck in that moment- the fall, when Gavin had been perfectly fine, and then not. He’d hit his head on the table, grazed it, and hadn’t responded to Ryan and Michael for a full minute. And he’d  _ smiled _ , mumbled a few words and none of them had made sense. Michael had insisted they go to the hospital rather than call crew medic because while a concussion can be treated reasonably well the cancer  _ can’t _ .

Gavin had lost consciousness on the way there. Ryan had made Michael drive while he sat in the back with Gavin, holding a towel to the tiny stop on Gavin’s head that wouldn’t stop bleeding from the impact with the table-

Jack is in front of him.

Jack is  _ hugging  _ him.

☼︎yan doesn’t try to hold back tears anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The symbols in the chapter titles (and that are now beginning to show up in the chapter themselves) are wingdings. I used a translator to get the symbols, so feel free to do the same to see what they say!


	13. ❄︎♏︎♋︎❍︎ 🙵♓︎●︎●︎♏︎❒︎

They don’t let Gavin do anything anymore. Sure, he can walk around the penthouse, go to the store (so long as someone is with him), drive around the city. But Crew things? No. No more Golden Boy.

Gavin  _ hates  _ it. He understands why, of course, and he sees it practically anytime the crew looks at him. They’re all worried. He sees Jeremy’s f◆︎rtive looks, Geoff’s ever- present ♐︎rown, the way Michael never yell⬧︎ at him anymore, even in good spirit. And he sees the way Ryan is  _ off _ .

He’s always one second from snapping; into full blown anger, into a fit of worry or tears, into what Gavin can only consider a fit of madness. The littlest situations create the biggest problems. Jack tells Ryan to go shopping- Ryan snarls and refuses, going to his room and  _ slamming  _ the door shut. An argument during a heist has ☼︎⍓︎♋︎■ screaming at Alfredo about what should be happening while everyone else tries frantically to survive. Gavin asks him a question and Ryan bursts into tears (he’d never thought Ryan could cry so easily).

Gavin is laying in his bed when Ryan throws ❄︎❒︎evor out the window. All he hears from his room is screaming, the sound of shattering glass, and more screaming- a cacophony of horrible sounds that hold nothing to the pounding in his head and aching in his bones. He tries to get up, makes his way to the door, and the vertigo forces him to crawl back to bed.

The screaming doesn’t stop.

…

.📬︎.

…

.📬︎📬︎

…

He doesn’t see Ryan for a week. The others tell him Ryan snapped- and then realized what he’d done and panicked, ran- Geoff and Jack find him a week later in a motel, more afraid of himself than what he expected either of them planned to do to him. They’d been more worried than angry. Told him to talk to someone, that he was welcome back, and not to do it again. Ryan had admitted to Gavin the night he returned that he had no ❍︎♏︎❍︎□︎❒︎⍓︎ of the moment.

Gavin understood that.

Trevor had been alright. He’d dropped three stories into a hedge, only broken a leg and a few ribs as well as getting a massive concussion. Already home before Ryan was, honestly. A tad more scared of Ryan. Bedridden, massively annoyed by it all but still, understanding.

Gavin ◆︎■︎♎︎♏︎❒︎tands that, too.


	14. 💧︎⧫︎◆︎♍︎🙵

☝︎♋︎❖︎♓︎■︎ can’t get out of bed anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah


	15. ☝︎□︎♎︎⬧︎♏︎■︎♎︎

Ryan is a g□︎♎︎⬧︎end, Gavin realizes, as ☼︎⍓︎♋︎■︎ holds him ever- gently in their bed. He’s hu❍︎❍︎♓︎ng a song, one Gavin ♎︎□︎♏︎⬧︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ bother asking the name of, and he runs ♒︎♓︎⬧︎ hands through Gavin’s hair. He’s never felt so ●︎oved, really, ⧫︎♒︎♋︎■︎ when in Ryan’s arms. It doesn’t matter how his ♒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎ hurts, his skin feels as if it’s on fire, ♒︎♓︎⬧︎ lungs can b♋︎❒︎ely bring in air.

Just that Ryan is ♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎, with him.

He isn’t ♋︎●︎□︎■︎♏︎.

He hasn’t been ♋︎●︎□︎■︎♏︎ in a long time.

When was the last time he was ♋︎●︎□︎■︎♏︎?

Ryan stops ♒︎◆︎❍︎❍︎♓︎■︎♑︎, hand stilling, and whispers into ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ air, words that ☝︎♋︎❖︎♓︎■︎ can barely hear and make ⬧︎♏︎■︎⬧︎♏︎ of even less📬︎

_ ✋︎ ●︎□︎❖︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎📬︎ _


	16. ☜︎❍︎◻︎⧫︎⍓︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend everyone run this chapter through a wingdings translator.

☼︎⍓︎♋︎■︎ ♎︎□︎♏︎⬧︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ●︎♏︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♌︎♏︎♎︎⬧︎♓︎♎︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎⍓︎❍︎□︎❒︎♏︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎ ❒︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎⬥︎ □︎■︎●︎⍓︎ ❍︎♋︎❒︎♑︎♓︎■︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ⬧︎□︎📬︎ ☝︎♋︎❖︎♓︎■︎ ♋︎◻︎◻︎❒︎♏︎♍︎♓︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎⬧︎ ♓︎⧫︎📪︎ ●︎□︎❖︎♏︎⬧︎ ♓︎⧫︎📪︎ ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎ ♒︎♏︎ ●︎□︎❖︎♏︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎📬︎ ☟︎♏︎ ♓︎⬧︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ◆︎◻︎⬧︎♏︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♋︎⍓︎ ♑︎♏︎□︎♐︎♐︎ ⬥︎□︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ●︎♏︎⧫︎ ♒︎♓︎❍︎ ♎︎□︎ ♋︎■︎⍓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎⬥︎ ♋︎■︎⍓︎❍︎□︎❒︎♏︎📪︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♋︎⍓︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎□︎■︎♏︎ ♐︎❒︎♏︎⧫︎⬧︎ □︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ♒︎♓︎❍︎📬︎ ☟︎♏︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎ ❒︎⍓︎♋︎■︎❼︎⬧︎ ♑︎□︎●︎♎︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎📪︎ ♌︎♏︎♍︎♋︎◆︎⬧︎♏︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎■︎ □︎■︎ ♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♎︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♒︎♌︎♏︎♎︎ ♒︎♏︎❼︎⬧︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♋︎⬧︎ ❍︎◆︎♍︎♒︎ ♒︎♓︎❍︎⬧︎♏︎●︎♐︎ ♋︎⬧︎ ♒︎♏︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ♌︎♏︎📬︎

☞︎□︎□︎●︎❼︎⬧︎ ♑︎□︎●︎♎︎ 🙰□︎🙵♏︎⬧︎ ♋︎♌︎□︎◆︎⧫︎ ❒︎⍓︎♋︎■︎❼︎⬧︎ ♎︎♓︎⬧︎♋︎❒︎❒︎♋︎⍓︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♍︎❒︎◆︎❍︎◻︎●︎♏︎♎︎ ♍︎●︎□︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♒︎♏︎❼︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♏︎♋︎❒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♑︎●︎♋︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎⬧︎ ♌︎♏︎♍︎♋︎◆︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⧫︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎□︎ ❍︎◆︎♍︎♒︎ ♏︎♐︎♐︎□︎❒︎⧫︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♎︎♋︎⍓︎📬︎

☼︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ♑︎□︎●︎♎︎ ♒︎□︎●︎♎︎⬧︎ ●︎□︎❖︎♏︎●︎⍓︎ ❒︎⍓︎♋︎■︎❼︎⬧︎ ♒︎♋︎■︎♎︎🖴︎ ♋︎⬧︎ ♒︎♏︎ ●︎♋︎◆︎♑︎♒︎⬧︎ ♋︎⧫︎ ♋︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⍓︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♐︎♓︎□︎■︎♋︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ❍︎♋︎⧫︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♏︎●︎●︎ ⬥︎♒︎♏︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ❖︎♓︎⬧︎♓︎⧫︎🖴︎ ⬥︎♒︎♏︎■︎ ♒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♏︎●︎●︎⬧︎ 🙰♏︎❒︎♏︎❍︎⍓︎ ♒︎♏︎❼︎♎︎ ♌︎♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ♍︎♋︎❒︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♍︎♋︎⧫︎⬧︎ ♌︎♏︎♍︎♋︎◆︎⬧︎♏︎ ♒︎♏︎ ♎︎□︎♏︎⬧︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ❍︎◆︎♍︎♒︎ ⧫︎❒︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ●︎♓︎■︎♎︎⬧︎♋︎⍓︎ ⧫︎□︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ♎︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎ ◆︎◻︎ ♓︎■︎ ♍︎●︎□︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎⬧︎ ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎ ●︎♓︎❖︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♎︎□︎●︎●︎⬧︎📬︎

❄︎♒︎♏︎ ♑︎□︎●︎♎︎♏︎■︎ ♌︎□︎⍓︎ ⧫︎♏︎●︎●︎⬧︎ ❒︎⍓︎♋︎■︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎❒︎⍓︎📬︎ ☟︎♏︎ ♓︎⬧︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ♋︎♐︎❒︎♋︎♓︎♎︎ ♋︎■︎⍓︎❍︎□︎❒︎♏︎📬︎ ☟︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎⬧︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ♌︎♏︎♏︎■︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ♋︎ ⬥︎♒︎♓︎●︎♏︎📪︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ❒︎⍓︎♋︎■︎ ⬧︎♒︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎■︎❼︎⧫︎ ♏︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎📬︎

☝︎♋︎❖︎♓︎■︎ ⬧︎❍︎♓︎●︎♏︎⬧︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♍︎●︎□︎⬧︎♏︎⬧︎ ♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♏︎⍓︎♏︎⬧︎📬︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone, thanks for reading. To think this came about because I got bored watching All About Eve in my film class and so I wrote the 3 chapters of Shades. I definitely didn't expect to write Complexity after, but I'm glad I did because people clearly have enjoyed reading it :)  
> On the other hand, I don't think I'll be adding anything else to this story or to the Heathens universe, but I'll definitely be writing more AH fic in the future.


End file.
